


Fresh Start

by shanachie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris is trying to help, Danny loves everyone, Spoilers: through what’s aired of Season 4 Warnings: Isaac is tired of everything, everyone wants things to get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac isn’t the only one who’s had enough of the going-ons in Beacon Hills, someone else wants to get out of town too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> So since we’ve lost _both_ Isaac and Danny… I felt we needed a reason for why. Here’s my answer. This was written specially for my irishjeeper at her request.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Chris asked as he pulled to a stop in front of the high school.

Isaac nodded. “I need to get out of here. There’s nothing keeping me here.”

“Well, you make the decision about the paperwork, it is your choice, and we’ll leave town tonight.”

“As long as you’re sure I can finish school in France.”

“Won’t be a problem,” Chris assured him.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes then,” Isaac said.

Isaac entered the school, hoping that he was late enough to miss most of the pack. He knew Stiles was heading home earlier than usual since the nogitsune and Scott was sticking close to his human packmate. There was still a chance of running into Lydia though. Or the twin that was left.

It wasn’t any of them that Isaac bumped into though; it was Danny. Danny, who’d never been anything but kind to him. Danny, who Isaac always suspected knew more than he let on.

“Isaac,” Danny greeted him with a smile. “You weren’t in school today.”

“I had some things to take care of,” Isaac said. “I just came in to sign out.”

“Sign out? What are you doing?”

Isaac motioned for Danny to walk with him. “Chris Argent is leaving for France tonight. He invited me to go with him.”

“So you’re leaving Beacon Hills?”

“I need to.” Isaac took a deep breath. “Too much has happened.”

Danny nodded, a look Isaac couldn’t place flitting over his face. “But France?”

“It’s not like I can leave on my own and Mr. Argent offered.” Isaac paused at the door to the office. “I’ll miss people, but I need a break.”

“I can understand that.”

Isaac cocked his head at that, using his senses Derek always told him to, and subtly sniffing Danny. “What happened?” he asked.

“Noth…”

Isaac growled low in this throat, unable to prevent the sound. “Danny. Did somebody hurt you?”

Danny blinked. “I don’t know if I’m surprised or…” He shrugged. “Well that’s one thing confirmed.”

“Are you saying you knew?” Isaac demanded.

“Um, Isaac, it’s Beacon Hills. Yes, I knew there are werewolves. No, I wasn’t positive you were one of them.”

Isaac shook his head, obviously trying to fit that news into his world view. “Well. All right then. But _did_ someone hurt you?”

“No. Well, not in the way you’re thinking,” Danny assured him. When Isaac raised his eyebrows at that news, Danny elaborated, “Ethan’s leaving.”

“I’m not surprised,” Isaac said. Danny frowned at him and Isaac said, “I didn’t mean it that way. Ethan dealt with a lot of things here; it doesn’t really surprise me that he’s leaving.” His eyes light up. “Look. Things can’t be that great around here for you either. If your parents are okay with it, why don’t you come with us?”

“Are you crazy?” Danny asked. “I can’t just run away.”

“Why not?” Isaac responded. “What’s left here in Beacon Hills for you?”

“Our friends?” Danny suggested.

“They’ll still be here when you come back, come with us for a few months,” Isaac replied. “And if you want to come back, do so. Just get away for a little while.”

“You sure Mr. Argent will want me to go?” Danny questioned, his mind clearly wavering.

Isaac shrugged. “All we can do is ask.” Digging his phone out of his pocket, Isaac thumbed through his contacts until he found Chris’s number. “Hey, Argent,” Isaac said when the older man picked up. “Mind if we add one more to our party?”

“Depends on who it is,” Chris responded. “I thought this was only going to take a few minutes.”

“I ah bumped into Danny,” Isaac answered. “I think he needs a break too.”

“I swear I’m starting a home for wayward wolfpack,” Chris grumbled. “Sure, that’s fine. Sign out and let’s get going though. We might have to change our flight.”

“Danny’s not officially pack,” Isaac grumbled as he agreed, “Sure, Argent.”

“Not officially?” Danny questioned as the younger boy hung up.

Isaac shrugged in response. “We didn’t know if you knew or not. But haven’t you noticed we’ve always protected you?”

“I suppose?” Danny said as he followed Isaac into the office.

“What can I do for you boys?” the office secretary asked.

“We need to sign out and get a copy of our records,” Isaac explained. “Or at least sign out.”

It didn’t take long for them to finish the paperwork and get the information on how to request their records when they found a new school. Chris was ready when they exited the building. “I called the airline already,” he said as the boys got into his SUV. “We can leave tomorrow evening. Can you be packed by then, Danny?”

“I can be packed in two hours,” Danny answered.

“Take your time,” Chris replied. “And both of you make sure that you say good-bye to the others.”

Danny opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then apparently changed his mind. Isaac nodded along with Chris’s words. “Sure,” Isaac agreed. “What time should we meet you tomorrow?”

“Four pm,” Chris answered.

“We’ll be there,” Danny assured him. “Thanks, Mr. Argent.”

“Chris,” Chris corrected him. “Since we’re going to France together, we _all_ might as well be on a first name basis.”

“Here’s to a fresh start,” Isaac said. “And a new location.”

“Here’s to a new outlook,” Danny added.

“A new adventure,” Chris finished. He pulled up in front of the apartment building. “I’ll see you boys tomorrow.”

“Bye, Chris!” both teens called as they exited the car.

Chris shook his head slightly as he watched them head for the building. “I hope I’m doing the right thing,” he murmured. “This could go very well or very badly.”

 


End file.
